


Everyone has a demon inside of them.

by Throne



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Body Horror, Devil!Geoff, Dom/sub, Human!Ray, M/M, Masturbation, Michael is something, Monsters and Men AU, Raywood, School for Monsters AU, Shower stuff, Smut, Wedigo!Lindsay, Werewolf!Jack, human!Gavin, human!burnie, incubus!Joel, micheoff, mind-reading, slight dub-con, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throne/pseuds/Throne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the last forty years, Monsters and Humans have had a time of peace and harmony. But the new idea of a boarding school for them both. To live and socialize with each other, could possibly ruin that. </p><p>Just a ‘little’ bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First impressions are great, aren't they?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was something! Want me to continue? Have story ideas? Leave a comment!
> 
> Also you can send ideas to my tumblr ----- > http://allthertships.tumblr.com/ (I am always open for ideas!)
> 
> The pun in the title.
> 
> *Frieden is German for peace.
> 
> (according to Google translate)

“Michael Vincent Jones!” Michael’s mother screamed from down the hallway “you better get down here or you’re going to be late, and I’m not going to drive halfway across the country today.”

Michael stirred awake, rubbing whatever sleep he had left out of his eyes and slowly raised himself from his comfortable, _comfortable_ bed. Today he started his first day at Frieden* Academy for Monsters and Humans. Or at least that’s what the helpful brochure told him. Michael knew that this school would be just like his old one. Regardless of all the bullshit that his parents tried to shove down his throat.

Michael looked down at the uniform that was laid out on his bed, its main colours were navy blue and dark red. It was a white shirt with a long striped tie, long pants and blazer.

“I’m going to fucking cook like a cake,” Michael said to himself. But he still put it on, despite not knowing how to do his tie. Walking down the stairs slowly making sure he made a noise on each one, he finally reached the kitchen.

“Look at you!” his mother gushed wrapping her arms around him “don’t you look so precious?”

Frowning, Michael lightly nudged her away. “This isn’t going to work mum.”

Tilting her head in confusion, he mother gave him a puzzled look.

“If I was bullied at my last school because of what I am,” he clenched his fists “then how do you know that it won’t happen again?”

“Honey,” she said softly placing her hand on Michael’s shoulder, “This school will be different.”

“Yeah right.” He thought. But Michael had a right to think that. From an early age monsters start gaining characteristics and powers, and at the age of thirteen they go through an M.I.T (Monster in training) test. Michael’s test was slightly disappointing, at least to Michael. His parents promised to still love him afterwards and even bought him a new Xbox. But even he knew there was shame burning in their hearts.

“That is fucking bullshit and you know it,” Michael said, this time not so lightly pushing her arm off him. He didn’t even look back to see the look on her face.

To calm himself down Michael trotted back to his room switching on his Xbox and he played whatever crap was in arm reach.

~

“Michael the bus is here!” Michael’s father yelled at him.

It was time.

Grabbing his suitcase, he _delicately_ pulled in down the stairs. The door was already open with a man with **no** face ready to take his bag. Michael looked at the bus, it was quite full already but it had two storeys so he was certain he would probably still have a place to sit because he was not standing up for seven hours.

 Michael made sure to bring his DS with him, it was fully charged and at least he could play Pokémon to pass the time.

As it turned out there was only a collection of seats left. One was next to a small guy with black rimmed glassed and a slightly Caucasian complexion and there was about five more seats towards the back but there was only big gorilla looking guys. Not risking making enemies before he even got to the school, Michael sat down next to the boy at the front.

Michael wasn't a social butterfly, so he didn't give a damn if the boy didn't talk to him. He reached into his pocket and grabbed out his DS, turning it on.

“No way dude!” Michael jolted slightly turning to look at the now grinning boy beside him. “You have a shiny Palkia?”

Michael smiled slightly “Yeah dude it took me forever to catch him.”

“I just have a shiny Charzard,” the boy said pulling out his pink DS.

“Pink?” I said smirking slightly.

“YOLO? Am I right?” He laughed. Then he looked down at Michael’s many Pokémon, “You wanna trade a Starmie for a Polywhirl?”

“Depends,” Michael said, with a false sense of seriousness.

~

Once the bus finally had stopped outside the academy, he and Ray – as he now knew his name and that he got on the wrong bus. Were instructed to walk with the rest of the students to the main hall.

The Academy itself was big and frightening, it had stone columns and black iron fencing that went far beyond what Michael could see. The windows were tinted red, and if that wasn't creepy what is?

When they got into the hall, Michael was separated from his new found friend. The sign read:

**Humans on one Right.**

**Monsters on the Left.**

“So much for harmony and peace,” he muttered under his breath. When Michael sat down in the hall, he stretch his neck up to see if he could find Ray, surely enough Ray was talking to another human, one with a particularly large nose. But before he could even wave to Ray the principals walked in. The first one to walk in was wearing a grey suit and had brown curly hair – much like his own, and a beard to match.

But the second one.

He caught Michael’s attention instantly.

The man in question was wearing a dark black t-shirt and jeans, with a range of tattoos covering his arms and he had black hair and a mustache that looked exactly like the ones found on all those hipster blogs on Tumblr.

But his eyes.

The principal’s eyes were a mixture of bright blue in the middle and bright blood-red round the edges. To Michael, they were simply breath taking.

The two men made their way onto the stage.

“Good morning everybody,” The first man in question said into the microphone, “My name is Michael Burns but you can call me Mr Burns and I will be the main principal to our human students.”

Mr Burns went on to say a little speech about himself as a representative from the human government, and then he said something about the school, its goals and some rules for the humans. Michael wasn’t really listening.

“Now my partner, Mr Ramsey will say something to our monster students,” Mr Burns said moving away from the microphone. Michael suddenly perked up and watched Mr Ramsey walk towards the microphone.

“Hello my fellow monsters.”

Michael basically crumbled in his seat. The man’s in question, voice sounded like honey dripping into his veins and nice cold whiskey being poured into a glass.

Michael tried to not pop a boner in the middle of the assembly.

Keyword: _Tried._

“As my friend of many years has already stated, my name is Mr Ramsey. But please call me Geoff, I don’t want any of that formal bullshit,” Geoff said. The hall erupting in an array of laughter and shock.

“I am the principal to mainly the monster section of the school, I am literally what you would call the **_Devil_**.” He purred the last part.

Okay, now Michael had a boner.

“Now for some rules, you will need to keep your human disguise own whilst you’re here. And for those monsters who naturally look like humans, first you are some creepy motherfuckers,” Geoff said chuckling, the crowd, including Michael started laughing again.

“Anyway you’ll need to tone the creepiness down a bit as well,” Geoff finished.

~

After the assembly Michael had met up with Ray and his new friend.

“Your nose is huge,” Michael accidentally blurted out. The boy pouted and Ray chuckled.

“I know it really sticks out doesn't it?” Ray said smiling patting the boy on the back.

“ _Ray_ ,” the boy said.

Michael laughed, “ _And,_ you’re British? This just keeps getting better.”

“Knock it off Michael,” Ray said between fits of laughter, “Anyway this is Gavin.”

“Michael Jones,” Michael said chuckling shaking Gavin’s skinny hand.

Ray eyed the tent in Michael’s pants. “Morning wood?”

Blushing Michael said, “Something like that.”

~

Luckily Michael had found out he would be rooming with another monster. Named, Jack.

Jack had a beard the same shade of red as his hair. When the first were unpacking Jack explained it was part of his werewolf characteristics. Michael also noticed that Jack was relatively gentle for a werewolf.

“I was raised by wood sprites,” Jack admitted, “My parents were out hunting normally so I would play with the fellow wood sprite children.”

“That’s cool,” Michael said.

“What about you? If you don’t mind me saying, you look like a normal teenager.” Jack asked.

“My parents are human.”

“What are you then?” he asked confused.

“I’m not sure,” Michael admitted.

“What do you mean, the M.I.T should-,”Jack said

“It was inconclusive, my test was inconclusive,” Michael said raising his voice.

“So you’re a human?”

“No it still said I was a monster,” Michael explained.

“Okay, cool.” And with that Jack left. He said he needed to find his friend, Ryan or something like that.

“I need to take a shower,” Michael said to himself.

~

Stripping down, he walked into the bathroom off to the side of Jack and his room and stripped himself of his uniform. Looking in the mirror Michael still realized that he still had quite the boner. Slowly he dropped his hand down experimentally, rubbing the tip and starting shivered at the touch.

“Fuck it.” He thought and turned on the shower. Once it was at the right temperature, he stepped inside.

Wrapping a single hand around his cock, Michael started to pump. Slowly at first, but come on. Thoughts of the erotic, tattooed man poisoned his mind and his hand started to gain speed, almost at an animalistic pace.

Geoff, No, Mr Ramsey thrusting into him, whispering fucking dirty things that would make an angel blush. Mr Ramsey not letting him come no matter how much he begged and cried.

Suddenly he found himself lubricating two fingers in his vanilla scented body wash. Pushing one in, Michael let out the most surprising sound, he had never made a noise like that before.

“Ah- _nnn-ah mmmm,”_ Michael moaned once he had added another finger and after that he was basically assaulting his newly found sweet spot.

But he hadn’t forgotten about his other hand, _oh no_ , he was still pumping it ferociously, in time with his thrusts.

“ _M-mm ah! Ah!_ **Geoff!”** Michael moaned loudly finally releasing his load onto the shower wall. Slumping against the wall Michael tried to catch his breath. He made the most horrible realization.

He had just _got off_ to his principal.

~

When Michael finally left his room, fully dressed in his uniform. He noticed Ray and Gavin with turning the corner away from him.

“I’ll creep up behind them and scare the shit out Gavin, mostly.” He thought, a smirk plastered across his freckled face. Michael started running down the empty hallway, trying not alert the pair of boys. As he turned the corner, he slammed into someone and Michael was knocked to the floor.

“Aw fuck.” Michael blushed, he _knew_ that voice. Looking up at the man who knocked him down, he blushed even more.

Geoff helped him to his feet, “You okay dude?” he said. Michael nodded, too shy to even speak. Which was incredibly weird for him.

Suddenly Michael was facing a wall, “Mr R-Ramsey?” his voice came out in a mixture between shock and arousal.

“Shit! Sorry!” Geoff said backing away from the boy pressed against the wall, “You smell like vanilla.”

“Is that not allowed? **Sir**?” Michael asked turning around to face the man in question.

His breath was suddenly caught in his throat. Geoff’s eyes were fully red which – in Michael many creature study lesson stated could one of two things.

Anger or _Lust._

“No, No, I like it.” And with that Geoff left a very aroused and confused Michael.

~

“What do you want dude?” Mr Burns said to his friend, walking into Geoff’s office. It had been a long day setting up for the first full day of school tomorrow with classes and shit like that.

“I met one Burnie,” Geoff said, arousal very obvious in his voice.

“A what?”

“If I’m like this, then what do you think?”

Burnie’s eyes widened, “There’s one here?”

“Yes and he smells amazing,” Geoff said, spacing out slightly with thought of the freckled boy pressed up against the wall.

“It’s a dude? Wow. That’s rare,” Burnie said smirking at the state his friend was in.

“I know and it’s driving me crazy,” Geoff muttered.

“So, Geoff. What do you want to do?”

“Rip his clothes off and _fuck_ him till he’s begging for mercy, but I know I can’t do that. He’s a student for fucks sake.”

Burnie roared with laughter, wiping the tears out of his eyes, “Oh my god, dude, you have it bad.”

“I’d kill anyone and anything for him to be mine, I’d do anything for the boy,” Geoff said in a serious tone.

Burnie stopped laughing and looked at his friend, “Dude. I’ll help you in any way I can. Um, what’s his name?”

“I don’t fucking know but I bet it’s beautiful like him.”

“Oh god, write me a fucking chick flick,” Burnie said grinning.

Geoff showed Burnie both his middle fingers, as he left Geoff's office.

Once the silence became apparent, Geoff pulled out a bottle of whiskey from his desk draw. Drinking isn’t really good for demons but at the point of time it almost felt necessary.

**_Oh god, how much he wanted that boy._ **


	2. Librarys are for reading only.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray doesn't know when the boy in library interested him.
> 
> It just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sexual...Very.

It had been a week and a few days since the start of school. Ray had met some new friends, some of them monsters as well. But that fact was they all liked video games, so he was feeling pretty good about his circle of friends.

But of course there had to be that **one** guy.

One morning when the students, well the ones in Ray’s home room had a free period, Gavin and his newly found banshee friend Arryn, dragged him to the library. It wasn’t something that Ray particularly wanted to do that morning but anything was better than doing the three thousand word essay he was just given on ‘The difference between Monster and Human life.’

Ray was so tempted to just write:

“You are some creepy motherfuckers.” – A quote from Geoff Ramsey.

But he knew better. That would probably grab a laugh from the class and a talk with said principal.

The library was dark with bookshelves as tall as the ceiling, Ray believed they might be poking into the classroom above. All the windows were tinted red and there was a floating chandelier. Which would have caught Ray’s attention immediately if it wasn’t already taken by the boy reading quietly, sitting at the table closest to the back of the library.

The boy’s hair was a dirty blond colour and from what Ray could see, he had quite a good build. The blonde’s piercing blue eyes following each word in whatever he was reading. Ray wasn’t sure if he was looking at a monster or a human but, in the end it didn’t really matter to him.

The boy looked absolutely heavenly. Ray then realized he had formed a slight crush on this figure in front of him. And he didn’t even know his name!

Ray had been staring at him for a while. So it was no surprise that a sudden hand on his shoulder made him jump a little.

“Ray, you okay dude?” It was Arryn, she was currently floating about a few inches above the ground. One of the rules for monsters is no flying and Arryn didn’t want to get in trouble but she only flying a little bit. So it wasn’t _really_ hurting anybody.

“Jesus!” Ray said, clutching his chest, “man, you scared me.”

She rolled her eyes, “You go to a school full of monsters, Ray. Or did your forget that?” Ray punched her playfully in the arm.

“So who is he?” She asked.

“Who?”

Arryn laughed, “That boy you’ve been staring at for the last half an hour.”

Then at that moment, the figure in the corner lifted his head.

“Shit,” Ray thought, “He’s looking right this way.” He wanted to crawl to the other side of the library, maybe dig a hole and put glass over the top. Anything to escape this embarrassment.

“Hello!” Arryn said loudly, waving slightly. Now this was beyond embarrassing because the boy just made an ‘I’m bored with this conversation” face and went back to reading his _extremely_ interesting book.

Ray hit Arryn on the arm again, but this time there was nothing playful about it, “Dude! Why the fuck-?”

“You should be thanking me. Now Mr Doom and Gloom knows you exist,” She said turning and flying towards the library entrance.

“Ugh, you fucker,” and with that last thought Ray left the library, Gavin in tow.

~

After that Ray saw him everywhere, I mean they went to the same school and everything but this was just bullshit. Sometimes Ray would go to library in his free period alone, and every time, the boy would be there in his same spot. Reading what looked like to be the same book every time.

But sometimes he would see him in the bathroom or walking the hallways, always when Ray was there.

He just found it all a bit strange but in a way,

It excited him.

~

“Yo!” Ray turned to see Michael walking into the classroom. Immediately Ray smiled and patted the desk next to him.

“Dude why do we have to learn all this shit about humanity?” Ray said, “I mean, I get why you have to learn it but why me?” Michael just shrugged.

They were about twenty minutes into the lesson when the door opened.

Ray’s heart literally stopped.

In the doorway was the same boy from the library except this time he had no _extremely_ interesting book with him. He was wearing the full uniform, he had his tie done correctly and no stains on any of his clothes.

“He must never have fun or be somewhat of a clean freak” Ray thought.

Miss Turney turned to the boy, “Mr Haywood and what do we owe the pleasure?”

“Mr Burns would like to see a student, I’m not sure why,” he answered.

“Alright just let me right you a note, um, who is it?” She said.

“Michael, Michael Jones.”

Ray turned to look at Michael, _everyone turned to look at Michael._ Nobody had been called to the principal’s office before.

Michael stood up from his seat, flicking Ray a look over his shoulder.

Ray mouthed the words, “ **What in the fuck did you do?”** Michael just gave a shrugged as he was escorted out of the classroom.

~

“His name is Ryan,” Barbara said plopping herself down next to Lindsay in the dining hall. Barbara and Lindsay were some of his other friends that he had met over the course of the week. Barbara was a human like himself but Lindsay was a Wedigo. Frightful creatures if you asked Ray but he would never tell her that.

“I was looking at some old newspapers in the library, I didn’t know that some humans followed our ways,” Lindsay said, a frown on her face.

“Yeah, cannibals,” Barbara said, taking a bite from her burger. “Disgusting if you ask me.”

“Yeah, even though there my ancestors the thought of eating humans isn’t fun,” Lindsay replied.

Ray would have made a joke about how “Lindsay wouldn’t have been able to resist him because he was so attractive” but he was too bothered by Michael’s sudden call to the principal’s office to do so.

“Oh by the way, you have Gavin to thank for that. He sat next to Ryan in maths,” Barbara said bringing Ray out of his thoughts.

Ryan. What a nice name.

Blushing Ray thought more about his silent gloomy boy from the library.

**Wait, His?**

Yeah he could live with that. If he ever got the courage to talk to Ryan, that is.

“Sup bitches!” Michael yelled over the dining hall, with two figures walking behind him. Before Ray could realize who they were, they were already sitting down at the table.

“So guys this is my roommate, Jack,” Michael said pointing to the man with the mighty beard.

“Werewolf?” Lindsay asked, Jack nodded. “Michael who’s your other human friend?”

 “That’s Ryan.”

Suddenly Ray realized, Ryan was sitting diagonally across from him. His piercing blue eyes were focused on the fork he was currently using to stab whatever was on his plate.

“He’s not a human though,” Jack said, sipping his soda.

All eyes were on Ryan now.

“If you’re not a _human_ then what are you?” Barbara asked, still chewing.

There was a long pause. Until Ryan lifted his head up.

“Guess.”

Suddenly everybody just kept throwing races of monsters at him.

“Demon”

“Oh, I know. A fairy!”

“Siren?”

Ray looked Ryan in the eyes, studying his features, his actions and his speech pattern. After a while everyone stopped asking because Ryan kept shaking his head in response to every answer.

“You’re a vampire aren’t you?” Ray didn’t know what caused him to say that but when he saw the flames behind Ryan’s eyes grow. He knew he was fucked.

A dark and playful smirk found its way onto Ryan’s face, “How did you know?”

“Yeah, dude,” Michael said, “The fuck?”

Ray just laughed nervously, “I, uh, play a lot of video games.”

“Oh did you guys see the new update on trials?” Jack said and suddenly the conversation took another turn as the others started talking about video games and everything. Normally Ray would be listening and adding his own spark of humor into the conversation, but he could still feel those blue eyes staring at him and it did make him feel uncomfortable, yes, but it also made him feel aroused.

_Very **aroused.**_

“I have to go,” he said standing up, nobody really noticed but he still wanted to let them know.

~

Once Ray found his way to his dorm room, whilst trying to find his keys in his pocket, he suddenly felt somebody behind him.

“Need a little help?” Ray jumped a little in shock, only to face the still smirking Ryan.

“Fuck, Ryan, Dude. Don’t do that.”

Ryan didn’t even make any form of an apology he just shrugged his shoulders.

“Aren’t the monsters dorms on the other side of the building?” Ray stated the obvious.

“I just wanted to see my **_favourite_** human,” Ryan licked his lips.

Now if you think that didn’t go to Ray pants, think again.

“Well can you leave? I need to do my assignment,” he said.

Ryan raised his hands in surrender, “Okay! Okay!” and he started to walk away, making a sudden stop at the end of the hallway.

“Let me know if you need help with **_that_** ,” he smirked and walked round the corner, chuckling to himself and before Ray knew he was alone again.

He looked down to see a small tent in his pants, he was half-hard by the look of things.

“Well, shit.” Ray muttered quietly.

~

Checking his laptop, the time read, 9:38pm. Ray had stayed up later than he had expected to finish his essay. He had waved a bit.  He might have played Pokémon until his DS ran out of power, and that might have just been 20 minutes ago. But he had wrote a solid 147 words, of a three thousand word essay.

He looked down at his pants, Ray was totally wrong to think that his hard on would just go away. So he did what he needed to do.

Ray opened a new chrome tab and typed in:

Clicking on the first link that popped up, and for the first time he was glad that he lived alone. The video started the way any porn video would. Ray started rubbing himself through his jeans, but slowly he felt his eyelids become heavier and heavier,

Heavier…

~

Ray felt somebody tap him on the shoulder, startled he banged his head on the desk. Turning around he saw it was Ryan.

“Ryan? How did you? What?” Ryan placed his finger to Ray’s lips.

“Shhh,” Ryan whispered seductively, “I said I would help you.”

Ray eyes widened. Ryan pulled him in a rough kiss, slowly pulling away after a few seconds, after he started attacking his collarbone and neck. Ray was hesitant, it felt **_so_** _good,_ but he didn’t even know Ryan probably and here he was basically about to have sex with him.

 He should push him away…he should push him away…he should-

“Ah!” Ray let out a surprised moan as Ryan attached his mouth to one of Ray’s nipples. Licking around the nub and fiddling with the other one, then every few seconds he would switch.

“ _Mmmm, Ryan! Rye, No! Ah! Nnnnnnn_.” Ray couldn’t stop. Every time he got quiet, Ryan would lick harder. Finding that he was getting bored Ryan left Ray’s nipples alone and started kissing down his stomach, much to Ray dismay. He was getting used to having his nipples played with, as weird as that sounds.

Ryan hooked a finger in Ray’s belt loops and started pulling his pants down.

“Ryan, s-stop!” Ray said in weak voice. Ignoring him, Ryan started to palm his boxers, smirking when he saw a bed of pre-sum stain the fabric. Ray’s breath got caught in his throat, it felt really good, like amazingly good. Before he knew it his boxers were down by his ankles. He tried to close his legs but Ryan as _the vampire_ he is, used his strength to keep them open.

“ _Rye, I’m not gonn- hnnng_.” Ryan kissed to tip, poking his tongue out to lick up the pre-cum. Suddenly Ryan pulled Ray down by his neck and whispered,

“You taste, _so fucking good_.”

That was did for him, Ray suddenly saw white and came into Ryan’s hand.

“RAY!” Michael?

“Ray, you better open this fucking door or god so help me I will do things to you.”

Suddenly Ray found himself falling face first onto his laptop keyboard. He looked at the time again, 6:54am.

“I’m coming!”

And he was.

Literally


	3. Beautiful People Shouldn't Exist A Novel By Burnie Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't his fault. Really.

“Burnie?” Burnie’s secretary, Ashley, said knocking on his door, “Geoff’s here.”

It was normal for Geoff to come and see him personally. They talked about things to do with school, schedules and deadlines. But more recently their conversations always had the subject of the one boy. That one boy, who had made Geoff see red. It had been about week since the discovery of this **_‘little’_** problem and Burnie had spent most of his free time looking through student files trying to match the description that Geoff had given him.

 _“Beautiful brown eyes, brown-reddish hair_ _and those freckles. He is adorable.”_ That was about as good of a description he was going to get. Even though he was his friend, Burnie had no doubt in his mind that right at this very moment, Geoff the **_Great and powerful devil_** was a blabbering lust-struck idiot.

“Found anythin’ yet?” Geoff slurred, stepping inside his office and slamming the door. Burnie cocked an eyebrow, “Have you been drinking?” asked. Geoff shrugged, sitting down in one of the many chairs in Burnie’s large office.

“You know I almost did the funniest thing last night,” he said trying to put his feet on the desk, but failing miserably. Burnie deadpanned, “What did you do?”

“I almost went to his room,” Geoff stopped to have another swig of whatever alcohol he was drinking, “Oh god, I want to touch him again. I want to breathe in his scent; I want to kiss him and fuck-.”

“Okay, I get it. You want to do some things to this kid.” Burnie exclaimed, “But you have to remember, you don’t know his name, age. What if he’s doing this on purpose?”

“Then it’s fucking working,” Geoff said, chuckling. “So what ya’ got?”

Burnie grinned, “Well…”

Geoff paled, “I don’t like that smile. You’re creeping me out.”

Pulling a large card-board box onto his desk, “I found a number of student files that match your description of this boy.”

Geoff gulped, “How many?”

“124,” Burnie said, grinning even wider, “and you’re going to sort through every one of these, until we find the right one.”

“Aw, Fuck.”

“Well,” he said, grabbing his jacket from the closet in his office, “I better leave you to it.”

“You’re not going to help!?” Geoff said raising his voice.

“Nope.” And with that Burnie shut the door on his friend and smiling, he walked towards his meeting.

                                                             **~                                                   ~**

After an hour of looking through about half of the files, Geoff almost set something on fire with joy. He was just so happy he had found the boy. The boy that he had been fantasying about for the last week.

**Michael Jones.**

He loved the way that the named slid over his tongue so easily.

Geoff reached into his pocket to find six unread messages on his phone. Five which were from Burnie asking how his search was doing. But there was one missed call, and just by looking at the number, he could tell exactly who it was.

“Shit.”

                                                            **~                                                   ~**

Burnie was walking towards the staff room. He had just finished all his meetings for the day and was going to relax for the rest of the afternoon. Checking his phone, slightly disappointed that Geoff hadn’t texted him back.

“Burnie!” Turning around he saw his co-worker Gus running towards him.

“Hey dude. I thought you didn’t run?” Burnie chuckled.

“I thought you said you were going to lose weight, but you know, here we are,” Gus retorted. Laughing Burnie pulled open the door only to have his hand grabbed.

“WHAT THE FU- Oh it’s you.”

“Sorry about that but I need to talk to you,” Geoff said, dragging Burnie to an empty classroom.

“Did you find the guy?” Burnie asked.

“No, I mean yes.” Geoff exclaimed, “But that’s not the point.”

“Geoff,” Burnie said, “Now you’re scaring me.”

“There sending someone to do some tests on the school, next week.”

“Oh?” Burnie said, “Is that all?”

Geoff looked offended, “It’s not about the tests, it’s just,” he sighed, “I know who’ll the government will send and I’m worried for the students.”

Burnie raised an eyebrow, “Who are they sending?” the very thought of one person endangering all the students in the school was terrifying.

“Joel, Joel Heyman.”

“And who the fuck is that?”  

                                                            **~                                                   ~**

 The next week went really fast and suddenly, Burnie and Geoff found themselves waiting patiently outside the school gates. Looking for any sign of their visitor.

“It’s eight-twenty three,” Burnie said, staring at his watch, “The voicemail said he would be here at eight.”

“Dude, shut up. That’s the second time you’ve said that in the last five minutes, chill out.” Geoff replied.

“So remind me again, who this, **Joel** is?”

“Okay, I’ve known Joel since college, he’s a alright dude but be warned he’s a slut,” Geoff reminded him.

Without warning a sleek, expensive looking black car pull up in front of them. Stepping out of the car was a tall figure wearing a black suit with a red tie. The man had a youthful figure and his messy hair actually contrasted quite well with the rest of his ‘look’.

“I actually prefer the term _sex demon_ ,” The figure spoke. Burnie’s eyes widened, “he was able to hear them from that far away?!” he thought.

“I actually think the rest of your kind prefers the name Incubus. But to his, his own, aye Joel?” Geoff said, smirking.

“What?” Burnie was in awe. He had no idea what was happening.

“It’s good to see you haven’t changed, still an asshole I see?” Joel said, the end of his mouth curving up slightly.

“You too, still luring little boys into your den?”

Both men started bursting into laughter. Burnie stood there confused, “What the fuck is happening?” he thought.

“It’s good to see you again,” Geoff said shaking his friend’s hand. Joel’s vision suddenly strayed over to Burnie.

“Who’s this adorable creature?”

Burnie felt his face heat up, “I-I’m a-.”

“This is my co-worker, Burnie Burns. And you will not lay a hand on him,” Geoff said gripping onto Joel’s hand, “ **Do I make myself clear?** ”

“Crystal,” Joel exclaimed, it was easy to pick up the attitude in his voice.

“Then, why the fuck are we still standing out here?” Geoff said, grinning, “Let me show you around.” Turning away from the two men Geoff started walking and signalled Joel to follow him.

Joel started walking to his friend. But then he abruptly grabbed the still blushing man’s hand and lightly placed his lips on it. “I hope we get to see more of each other.” He said, winking.

“Move it asshole!” Geoff yelled. Joel let go of his hand and ran towards his now furious co-worker.

Once Burnie was alone, he started regaining his voice.  “Seriously, like what the actual fuck?” he said to no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Joel!
> 
> And I need some ideas for later chapters, so if you have some please send them here: http://allthertships.tumblr.com/
> 
> Or comment them down below!
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!


	4. Physically shaken up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the day that Ray feared most but It was also the day he would get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the late update! I had school work and lots of stuff due.
> 
> This is a little bit of plot but mostly boys dancing around each other.

To be honest, Ray was scared. Scared of himself, but more importantly scared of the boy who had been invading his dreams. The boy that had him so lost but hooked on his mysterious appearance and personality.

Ryan.

The boy’s name rolled off his tongue, way too easily.

But there was one thing in this school that scared him even more but obviously did not arouse him in the slightest.

Physical examination day. This was the day that Ray feared. He was scrawny and short for his age and he played video games in his spare time, he wasn’t like the other meat-heads that walk around the campus.

But everything was different now that humans weren’t the only species in the school. Ray felt like he was even smaller than he was before, walking next to the said monsters in the hallways.

Ray would do anything to get out of it. Before he embarrassed himself in front of all his friends and especially Ryan.

 

~

“Ray,” Michael said. Standing next to his friend’s bed, eyebrows raised.

Ray was currently lying in his bed, a circle of un-used crumpled tissues surrounding his body on top of his one direction duvet*.

“Michael?” Ray said, trying to make his voice sound croaky, “I’m sorry I can’t come to the exam,” he faked a cough, “I’m sick.”

“Get up, dude. You aren’t sick,” Michael said, plopping himself on the bed rather aggressively.

“Yes I am!” Ray said, quickly sitting up closer to his friend. Michael smirked and leaned in closer.

“Do you want me to get the nurse?” he asked.

Ray looked up at his friend. “Remind me what she is again?” he said with a confused look on his face.

“ _He,”_ Michael corrected him, “Is a healing spirit. He’ll be able to tell if you’re faking it.”

Ray groaned, knowing that he had been caught in his lie. “Alright, I’m going.” He said, putting on his school P.E uniform which was similar to his monster friend’s but the colours were different. Ray’s was blue and Michael’s was red.

“That’s the spirit shorty!” Michael yelled walking out of Ray’s dorm.

“Hey! You’re only taller by like a few centimetres!” he yelled out to his friend. Ray quickly put on odd socks and then his trainers, which he hardly used and bolted out the door not bothering to lock it behind him.

~

When the pair finally arrived at the track course, it was littered in students. Literally Michael could only see one patch of dirt on the ground and that was it.

In the middle of the track course on the grass was the two principals that everybody knew so well. Michael couldn’t take his eyes of Geoff. The man was wearing almost the same gear that Michael himself was wearing but he had a whistle around his neck and he was also wearing a worn-out grey hoodie.

The redhead couldn’t take his eyes away from the black basketball shorts that were wrapped around the man’s strong thighs and if Michael squint hard enough he could see the outline of the older mans-

“Michael!” Lindsay ran over to her friend bringing him out of his daze. She had her red hair tied up in a short ponytail and she was holding a water bottle full of a red liquid.

“Yeah?” Michael said turning to face his grinning friend, “And I hope that’s animal blood.”

Lindsay raised her eyebrow, “Yes it is. Didn’t already told you I’m a vegetarian? But, if anybody asks, this is some type of disgusting, sugary, energy drink that the human’s created.”

Michael chuckled, “Okay, I’ll tell them that.”

Lindsay smiled, “Oh, by the way Coach Hullum wanted me to bring you over to where the rest of us are.”

“Bye Michael!” he turned to see Ray getting dragged by the familiar big nosed boy towards the rest of the humans.

“Huh. Didn’t know he was there,” Lindsay said tightening her ponytail. She waved towards the boys, disappearing into the crowd of blue.

“Now come on!” Lindsay turned and ran towards the group dressed in red. Michael grinned and followed suit.

~

Of course Ray lost Gavin in the first ten minutes after he parted ways with Michael.

_‘How hard is it to lose a giant nose?’_ He thought looking frantically around for his friend. He checked the benches and he even looked for him around the track field. But he couldn't find Gavin anywhere.

But he didn't stumble onto something. There was a spare changing room that seemed to be empty.

_‘Maybe I’ll be able to get away from everybody else, fucking finally,’_ Ray thought opening the door and stepping inside the changing room.

Sitting down rather harshly on the benches, he lent he head on the cool metal surface of the lockers behind him.

“Finally peace and quiet,” Ray said to himself, closing his eyes.

Suddenly he could hear a noise. It sounded like running water.

“Hello?” Ray said standing up and walking towards the noise. Without noticing it, he stepped into the area where all the showers were.

Ray looked around and saw that all of the showers were empty with their shower curtains pushed messily over to the side. Well, except for one.

From what he could see, there was a shadow standing under the shower. ‘ _Okay, I better get out of here. I don’t want to be one of those stereotypical girls who did in horror movies,’_ Ray thought turning around and starting to walk towards the exit.

The sound of water being turned off startled him. Quickly he turned around and saw that the shadow was no longer there but the shower curtain was still pulled over.

_‘Fuck it, I am one of those girls.’_ Ray turned back towards the shower and hesitantly pulled back to shower curtain.

There was no one in sight.

“Dear diary, today I went insane,” he mumbled to himself and tried to turn around but he only saw a glimpse of blond hair before he was pushed against the wall.

“What the-,”

“Ray,” a voice said behind him. _‘Shit, shit, shit!’_ he thought, his breath being caught in his throat.

“H-Hello R-Ryan, uh fancy seeing you here?” Ray said looking down at his feet. Ryan flipped him around once again and now they were facing each other.

Ryan’s eye were dark than usual and another thing Ray noticed about him, though it was hard not too, Ryan was shirtless. Water droplets drip down his chest and from his hair.

He placed both of his hands beside Ray’s head and very easily towered over him.

“So, uh, It’s been nice talking to you and I bet you have place to be so-,” Ray said before he was cut off.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Ryan glared down at him. Ray refused to meet his eyes.

_‘So, he noticed.’_ He thought clenching his fists tightly.

Ryan placed his hand on Ray’s chin and forced his head up, “My eyes are up here,” he said using his signature smirk. Ray shook off the hand and stepped back towards to wall more until his back was pressed up against it.

 At that very moment he realised that they were in the shower and Ryan was still soaking wet. Letting his eyes wander down the blonde’s body in front of him, he almost sighed and relief and disappointment when his met the edge of towel wrapped around Ryan’s body.

“Enjoying the view?”

Ray blushed madly and quickly focused his gaze to the wet tiles that covered the floor.

“D-Don’t mock me!” he stammered. Ray heard a dark chuckle in response.

“It’s alright, I’m enjoying the view as well,” Ryan said leaning more towards the blushing boy’s face. Once again he tilted the Ray’s face up towards him.

Ray allowed himself to close his eyes almost giving in to what Ryan was offering. The hand on his chin let go and Ray was waiting for something, a feeling? A touch? A taste? Anything. But nothing happened.

Opening his eyes, Ray saw that Ryan wasn’t there.

“Son of a bitch,” he muttered stepping out of the shower area and into the changing room. To his surprise Ryan was sitting on the bench, full clothed and smirking at him.

“That’s for avoiding me.”

Ray blushed, “Look, R-Ryan, I wasn’t avoiding you.”

“Uh huh,” Ryan said standing up and walking towards Ray, “That’s why whenever I came in the room you would leave or whenever I said ‘Good morning’ you would ignore me.”

Ray looked up at him, “Ryan, I mean you’re a great guy and everything. I’m just weird.”

He was caught off guard by a hand touching his cheek gently, “We both are. And if I did anything to scare you, just tell me, please?” Ryan said smiling.

“Of course man and you’re not scary dude,” Ray said stepping passed Ryan and walking towards the exit.

“I’m a vampire.” He chuckled walking after the boy hair boy.

“Yeah, whatever you say man,” Ray said. Once the pair got out of the changing rooms, Ray spotted Gavin talking to some girls.

“I’ll see you around, Rye,” Ray smiling at the taller boy.

Ryan raised his eyebrow, “Rye?”

“It’s a nickname.”

“No, shit,” Ryan said ruffling Ray’s hair. Knocking his hands away Ray turned to walk away.

“Oh, and Ray?”

Ray turned face Ryan once again, a puzzled look plastered over his face.

**“Try to stop dreaming about me.”**


	5. The Tour of Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnie couldn't help it. No really, he couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! I know it was yesterday but still!
> 
> So this chapter happens basically at the same time as chapter two. By the way these chapters are out of order!

Burnie felt quite awkward walking behind the two old friends. It was supposed to be a tour and test of the school but it felt more like a catch up session.

“This is the science block,” Burnie said opening the door to the empty classroom and motioning for the Incubus to enter.

Joel looked around the empty classroom. “Where are all the students?” he asked smirking, running his fingers on the top of the desks.

“If you actually looked at the time, you would see that it is half-past nine,” Geoff said pointing at the clock on the wall, “Most of them would have free period now.”

Joel smiled and walked closer to the human man at the door.

“So, where is your office?” he asked subtly licking his lips.

“Why? It’s not like you’d ever find yourself in there,” Burnie said leaning back against the open door. He watched as Joel’s eye flickered a dangerous red.

“If you would stop flirting,” Geoff said walking in between the men, “We could continue the tour.”

Burnie scoffed and walked out the door, “As if I would flirt with someone like him,” he mumbled under his breath but he couldn’t even stop his cheeks from heating up.

Joel chuckled darkly and watched the shorter man walk away. But before he could follow him, he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him doing so.

“I thought I told specifically not to touch him,” Geoff said his eyes turning red. But this time it wasn’t from lust – Joel could tell that very easily. It was from anger.

“He isn’t one of your students,” Joel said grinning wickedly, “You can’t protect him from everything.”

~

As the bell rang overhead, Burnie was almost relieved when he left the monsters to themselves. Of course, Geoff wasn’t the problem it was Joel, uh, Mr Heyman.

Burnie was sitting at his mahogany desk. Reports and loose paper was covering his desk and he stared into space. But then, for whatever reason, his started thinking about the man with expensive suit and the messy hair.

 _‘I guess I should cut him some slack.”_ He thought, moving a pencil between his ring finger and thumb, _‘He is an Incubus and that’s their nature but...’_ Burnie thought about Joel’s voice, he dark tones and his smirk. **That smirk.** _‘No. I need to stop thinking about him.’_

Frantically he looked around for something to do. Burnie’s eyes wandered over to the file of the boy that Geoff was currently obsessed with.

Michael Jones.

Burnie acknowledged that the boy was a cute kid but that was what he was to Burnie _, a kid._ He could even understand what was so attractive about him. He knew what Michael was and he knew that Geoff was the Devil but he couldn’t understand, why he lost his shit when it came to him.

Then a figurative light bulb lit up in Burnie’s mind.

He had an idea.

~

“Mr Burns?” Ryan said opening the door to the office slightly.

“Oh, Ryan!” Burnie said standing up from his desk. The blonde boy, who stood in front of him, was an old friend, well a student that he had met before the school even was even an idea.

But one thing he knew was that, Ryan, was indebted to Geoff for some reason he wasn’t aware of.

“What did need me for?” Ryan asked, a negative tone was obvious in his voice. Burnie ignored it and continued grinning.

“I would like you too fetch someone for me.”

Ryan shifted his weight to his right foot and stared at the man with confusion.

“If you don’t mind me asking. Why? He asked.

“Always the polite one, I see,” Burnie said sitting back down in his chair, “No, It’s nothing bad. Just, uh, a check-up.”

“ _Okay,_ ” Ryan said drawing out the word, “Who is it?”

“Michael Jones. You might know him.”

Ryan stared off into the distance as if he was thinking, “No, doesn’t ring any bells.”

Burnie chuckled, “Anyway,” he passed Ryan a piece of paper. “This is his class schedule. I think he’s in social studies right now.”

Ryan nodded and walked out the door. Purposely slamming it behind him.

Now all Burnie had to do, was wait.

~

Burnie was checking his emails on his phone when he heard a quiet knock on the door.

“Come in!” he yelled placing his phone on the wooded surface of his desk. The door opened slightly and Michael walked in.

“Michael Jones,” he said to the boy standing in the doorway, “Please take a seat.” Burnie made a gentle motion pointing to the cushioned seats in front of his desk.

Michael hesitantly walked forward and sat down in the chair. Burnie smiled, “Don’t worry you aren’t in trouble.”

Michael cocked an eyebrow, “Then why, uh, sir, am I here?”

“I just wanted to you about, some, um, let’s just say some personal matters.” He said, lacing his fingers together.

Michael swallowed his breath, “What do you mean?”

“Tell me,” Burnie said, “What are you?”

His heart literally stopped. Well, that was a exaggerating a little bit. Michael stared down at his feet, brushing them against the navy blue carpet.

Burnie noticed the boy’s nervousness. It had almost been a minute of silence.

“Let me rephrase that,” he said smiling gently at the boy in front of him. “What were your M.I.T results?”

Michael didn’t look up. He just kept staring at the carpet in between his feet. _‘Why am I talking to him about it? Why not Geoff?’_ he thought furrowing his eyebrows.

“Michael?” Burnie said with a lot more aggression. He knew he shouldn’t rush the boy but he was trying to help Geoff as quickly as he could. The redhead mumbled a quiet answer. “Speak up. I can’t hear you,” he said leaning forward.

“It was um, inconclusive,” Michael said lifting his head to face the principal. Burnie almost couldn’t contain his happiness.

 _‘I knew it. I knew it!’_ Burnie thought grinning like mad man. But before he could respond to the boy’s answer. The door opened.

“And this is Burnie’s- Michael?” Geoff said stopping in the doorway, Joel behind him. Michael turned his head to face the two men. He noticed to subtle change of colour of both of the men’s eyes. They were now both a deep red.

“Michael, thank you. You are dismissed.” Michael turned to face Burnie and saw a gentle look of concern on the principal’s face. The redhead nodded, stood up from the chair and excused himself from the awkwardness of the room.

Geoff tried to regain his breath when he heard door shutting. But first there was someone in that needed to answer some fucking questions.

“What in the fuck were you doing?” Geoff yelled pointing a finger at his co-worker. Burnie sighed and leant back in his chair.

“I was trying to help you,” he said.

“By scaring Michael out of his mind?” Geoff said rubbing his temples in annoyance. The calming smell of vanilla had disappeared ever since the red-head left.

“I’m sorry. But please listen to what I have to say first!” Burnie said quickly sitting up in his chair. He didn’t understand why Geoff was being so difficult, and he didn’t mean to scare Michael.

Geoff sighed running a tattooed hand through his black hair, “Okay.” He said.

Burnie almost smiled in delight. But he didn’t because he didn’t want to make the situation more awkward. “Good news! Michael has no clue what he is!”

Geoff stared at him wide eyed, “Really?” he said. Geoff couldn’t believe it. Michael wasn’t playing with him.

“Or he might just be a really good liar but still. This is progress,” Burnie explained.

Then a dark chuckle was heard, disrupting the two principal’s conversation. Burnie turned to see Joel, body leant against the wall. That smirk that made him go weak at the knees plastered on the Incubus’s face.

“Isn’t this all very exciting?” Joel said. The fire behind his eyes flicked mischievously. Geoff was on him in a matter of minutes.

“You better not repeat anything you heard in this room,” Geoff said his eyes turning a dangerous black, “Or so help me I will-,”

“Don’t worry,” Joel said brushing off the threat like piece fluff on his clothes. “I won’t tell! Though, the government would love to have him as a specimen.” Geoff pushed him even further into the wall.

“ **You will not touch him!** ” Geoff roared using his demon voice. He rarely used it but it was still extremely powerful against weaker demons like Incubuses.

Joel winced at the volume but still chuckled, “I thought you told me not to lure little boys into my lair, you hypocrite.” If it was possible Geoff glared harder. He grabbed the Incubus by the arm and pulled towards the door.

“I’ll escort out _guest_ out,” Geoff said pushing Joel out the door. But not before the incubus sent a playful wink towards Burnie, who was still sitting at his desk. Staring at the two men in awe. Burnie shuddered at the loud noise of the door being slammed shut.

And then he was alone. Again.

~

It was dark outside when Burnie finally decided to go home. He had spent the last hours finishing his paperwork and checking what Joel had written down on his tour.

The principal stood up from his chair. His body was drained of all energy and his hands hurt from typing so much.

Suddenly he heard footsteps outside his door. _‘That’s strange,_ he thought checking his phone for the time. It was almost midnight.

The sound of his office door being unlocked startled him. When he spent late nights at the school he would normally lock his door. It was a habit.

When the door finally opened Burnie was ready for the worst. A murderer? A robber? Aliens? But, no in the doorway was the school’s cleaner.

“Debra?” Burnie asked staring at the woman holding cleaning products.

“I-I’m sorry Mr Burns. I saw a light on and-,” Debra explained fumbling over her words.

“Its fine, Debra. I was just about to leave anyway,” Burnie said putting on his jacket. The woman nodded and said her goodbyes then proceeded to walk away.

Burnie turned back to face his desk collecting up his laptop, paperwork and other important items spread across his desk. He stops dead in his tracks when he hears more footsteps.

“Debra?” he asked gently. A body press up against him and suddenly he’s trapped against his own desk.

“Try again, babe.” A voice whispered huskily into ear. Burnie shuts his mouth to contain a moan as the man behind him sucks his ear lobe.

“ _Joel.”_ It comes out more breathy than Burnie would have liked. But he can’t really concentrate because the person behind him is making that more difficult than it should be.

“Ding! Ding! We have a winner!” Joel said loudly. Burnie doesn’t even have to be facing to know that smirk is definitely on the Incubus’s face.  “Do want your prize?” Joel whispered, attaching his lips to the principal’s neck.

“If the prize involves you getting off me,” Burnie said, “Then, yes.”

Joel chuckled and pressed Burnie against the wooden surface in front of them. “Oh, you’re no fun. I bet you haven’t been touched like this for a long time.”

Burnie’s body stiffens at the comment. Even if the man was right he wasn’t about to give satisfaction of knowing that. But he couldn’t help but hate the fact that his body was reacting positively at the touches.

When he felt very talented fingers attempting to unbuckle his belt, Burnie knew this had gone too far. He struggled against the man’s body but he knew his attempts were futile because Joel was a monster and he was a human. Burnie couldn’t win.

Burnie looked down at himself. He noticed that his tie was on the ground, his shirt had been unbuttoned and he was very hard. His pants were now had a tent in them.

But what scared was how easily he was giving into Joel. He has only met the man that morning and he was already succumbing to the man’s touches, kisses and words.

Then Joel let go and Burnie turned around frantically to see the incubus walking towards to door.

“Oh,” he said turning his head the face the panting human, “Didn’t you want me to stop?”

Burnie’s head was spinning. Did he want Joel to stop? Initially yes, but now...

“Tell me Burnie. What do you want?” Joel smirked. Burnie had failed to notice to glint of red in the other man’s eyes.

Joel grinned wickedly when no reply came. The incubus had always been one for teasing. Now the game continues. He walked towards to door, his hand resting on the door knob.

“ _Please.”_

Joel flicked his head around to see the most arousing sight. Burnie was sitting - almost lying back against the desk. His white button up shirt was opened fully, showing parts of his pale skin glistening from sweat. The man’s face was completely red and on each side of his neck were very dark hickeys.

The incubus met the eyes of the human once more. His eyes were like mirror of all his emotions, confusion, fear and lust. He had only meant to tease the man but now, Burnie was willingly giving himself to him.

Joel didn’t know what to do.

Burnie whimpered, “ _Don’t stop. Touch me.”_

That’s when Joel cracked. He was hovering of Burnie’s body in a matter of seconds, sucking marks into every piece of skin he could find. Joel pushed the human back against the desk, placing two large hands on either side of Burnie’s head.

“You have no idea what you do to me.” Joel said licking his lips. His eyes taking a figurative screenshot of the man panting in front of him.

Burnie pushed the crotches together desperately. He really just needed release. Sweet, Sweet release.

Joel laughed darkly, “Don’t worry sweetheart, we’ll get there.” He placed a hand on Burnie’s crotch and the man went wild. Burnie placed a hand over his mouth to stop his moans coming out. He was already embarrassed enough!

The incubus frowned when he saw this and he stopped his movements. He moved to remove Burnie’s hand.

“No, babe. Don’t do that. _I want to hear you_ ,” Joel purred placing Burnie’s hand by his side and then he continued to abuse the man’s dick.

“ _A-Ah_!”

Joel smirked down at the human. He unbuckled Burnie’s belt with the other hand. Removing the pants quickly after, then the boxers followed quickly after that.

Burnie felt the urge to close his legs as they were spread on either side of Joel’s waist. But once a felt a hand touch his now fully hard dick he did a full body shudder.

“You like that. Don’t you?” Joel said rubbing the tip of the man’s cock, smiling as he watched the pre-cum drip onto his fingers.

“ _Mmm-uh_!”

The Incubus smirked, “Use your words, darling’.”

Burnie glared at him through tear-brimmed eyes. His eyes widened when he noticed Joel now on his knees. It felt weird looking between his legs on seeing Joel smirking still fully clothed.

“So, what do you want?” the man between his legs asked. Joel traced his ring finger around the slit whilst he waited for Burnie to answer him.

“ _A-Anything! A-ah! I just want you please_!” he whimpered bucking up into Joel’s teasing hand.

It was going to be a long night.


	6. It's a small world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael was a little annoyed to say the least.

Michael was a little annoyed to say the least. 

Ray was ignoring him to go ogle at the Ryan (though if he said anything Ray would most likely punch him in the face). Michael wouldn't dare to talk Ryan anyway, the blonde already scared the shit out of him.

He and Jack never socialized any more than they had too, even though they shared a dorm, they still kept to themselves and only talked during 'The History of Mating and Breeding" class. But even that was just small talk.

The only person he talked to was Gavin and maybe Barbara and Lindsay. But even Gavin was starting to ignore him, sneaking off after lights out and always on his phone, texting some person Michael wasn't aware of. Also it wasn't like not knowing who he really was kept Michael up at night. No, definitely not. 

"Mr Jones!" Mr Sorola yelled, Michael jumped slightly at the sudden voice. He suddenly remembered he was in Spanish class and that everyone was staring at him. He turned the page in his book.

"Sorry, what was the question again?" he asked nervously. 

Mr Sorola groaned, "Detention, 1 o'clock, don’t be late."  The lesson continued Michael dropped his head against his book, He couldn't get in more trouble so he didn't care. This was his second detention this term and it was only the fifth week. 

The reason behind the first one was not his fault. He was in Science and Herbology and some female pixies thought it would be funny to feed his demon-trap root some chocolate and- as expected- it exploded. He was instructed to clean up the mess and then was given a detention to top it off.

Towards, the end of class- Michael almost feel asleep but was saved by the bell. Allowing him to get away without any more problems.

 

~

Burnie walked into the staff room, to make himself his second coffee of the day. When he was met by Gus, scowling at the phone in his hand.  "Everything okay?" He asked walking over to the coffee maker.

"Fucking no. Matt has just arranged a "safety" briefing for the supernatural teachers" Gus said downing the last of his coffee in one gulp. 

"But aren't you human?" Gus nodded, "But I teach Spanish to some "supernatural" students. I have to oversee detention today as well." He dropped his head in his hands and groaned.

"Dude I can do that for you, you go the meeting I can go to detention," Burnie said putting lots of sugar in his coffee. 

"Thanks." Gus said then he turned away to mark some papers. Burnie took a swig of his coffee and walk down the hallway towards his office.

 

~

 

Michael pushed open the large door into the library. Trying to be a quiet as he could. There weren’t many people in the library – maybe five or six. Ryan was sitting in his corner staring out the window. Michael didn’t want to disturb him, he didn’t even want Ryan to know he was here.

The librarian was Gorgon, the snakes on her head hissing as Michael stepped up to the desk.

“ _What do you want child?_ ” The librarian hissed. Michael fished around in his blazer pocketed trying to find his card.

“Um, I would like to access the restricted section. Please ma’am,” he said showing her his school I.D. She took it from him and sniffed it.

“ _Hmm, smells human”_ she hissed handing his I.D back to him. “ _Denied.”_

“Ma’am I am a supernatural student - it says right there,” He said pointing at the card.

“ _Denied.”_

“But-.” Michael said before a figure appeared beside him and cut him off.

“I’ll go in with him, ma’am.” The boy said showing her his I.D. Michael turned around to see a familiar blonde.

The librarian snatched it off him and smelt it just like she did to Michael’s. But this time she looked blissed.

“ _Vampire...”_  She hissed her eyes turning red, “ _So alluring. Such a seductive smell.”_ Ryan rolled his eyes and took his card back before the Gorgon launched herself at him.

He looked at Michael and gave a slight smile and they walked towards the dark door containing the books on the supernatural – not the friendly ones though.

“Thanks Dude,” Michael said, “For you know. That.”

Ryan smiled, “Hey, it’s not your fault you look and smell like a human.”

Michael looked down at the ground. He knew it wasn’t his fault but…It still felt that way from time to time.

“What do you want from this section anyway?” Ryan asked opening to door – like a gentleman and letting Michael go inside.

“Just research,” replied biting the inside of his cheek, looking at the many large books. All of them were black or brown and they all had an aura of darkness and nightmares.

"You know what book you're looking for?" Ryan asked nervously looking around at the books. Even he was scared of them. Michael had never heard of a vampire being scared by mere literature.

"Nope." He said eyeing up the bookshelves, "I'm actually trying to find a book on the supernatural."

Ryan dead-panned giving him like a _no shit_ look. 

"Just help me. Please?" Michael said picking a random book off the shelf. He went to open it.

"Michael, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ryan said but in middle of his sentence Michael opened it.

Turns out books can scream. Like, really loud.  Michael threw the book on the ground and stomped on it. “What. The. Fuck, was that?” he said, trying to catch his breath.

Ryan chuckled slightly, “I told you so.” Michael grunted at him and walked deeper into the maze of bookshelves, the vampire not far behind him.

 

~

 

Burnie sat at his desk biting the end of his pencil until his phone rang, “Hello?”

The voice on the other side – Which he could already tell was his co-worker, Brandon Farmahini.

“Hey, man just calling you to tell you that I can’t make the meeting today, do you mind taking my place?” Burnie groaned. He had already agreed to take over detention for Gus. Where would he find a replacement for himself?  


“Sure. But hey - Brandon do you know if anyone’s free this lunch?”

Brandon went quiet, “Um I don’t know I think Geoff is.” At that moment Geoff walked into Burnie’s office.

“He’s here so I’ll ask him now. Bye” Burnie said ending the call. Geoff raised an eyebrow, “What was this about me?”

Burnie stood up from his desk and slipped his phone into his pocket, “You’re taking over detention for me, at 1.” Geoff groaned in annoyance. He followed the human out of the office.

“Do I get a say in this?” he asked stuffing his hand in his jeans’ pocket. 

Burnie chuckled at this remark “When have you ever?” The pair made their way down the hallway and into the staff room with in silence.

Geoff sat down in one of the arm-chairs. He frowned for a while before sighing.

“Just tell me where I need to be.”

 

~

 

Michael and Ryan had been in the library for about half an hour now. They had almost turned the restricted section on its head.

“There is nothing here!” Michael said, flicking through another book and then placing it beside on the desk beside him.

Ryan scoffed at this remark, “Well if you would tell me what you’re looking for, I could be more help.” He hadn’t paid much attention to what the other boy was reading but whatever it was it wasn’t in those books.

“I already told you I don’t need your help,” Michael didn’t even look up at the vampire he was too focused on reading, “Anyway you wouldn’t understand why I was searching for this.”

The blonde put down his book and stood up, making his way over to Michael.

“I could come up with a few theories,” he said picking up one of the discarded books on the desk.

“Dammit Ryan, I don’t need your mind games right now,” Michael said tossing another book onto the pile.

Ryan stared at the boy, ‘ _Fascinating,’_ he thought, _‘nothing’s happening.’_

“You’re not human if that’s what you were wondering,” he taunted placing the book back on the shelf. Michael turned to face him, closing the book his was reading.

“I can’t read your thoughts,” Ryan, “If you were human I would be able too. Very easily.”

“Really?” Michael asked – he had now given up on the books. He walked over to vampire.

“Of course. Human’s minds are very fragile things. I can do a lot of things with them, read minds, make them forget things and I can even enter dreams,” Ryan stated, “Well, _sometimes_.”

Before Michael could ask any more questions the bell rang, “Shit!” he yelled, running towards the door, “Detention! Bye Ryan!”

Ryan laughed and watched the boy run out the door. Then he stared at the book Michael was reading.

“What are you?” he muttered to himself.

 

~

 

Geoff had almost forgotten about the detention if Burnie hadn’t ‘helpfully’ sent him a text ten minutes before hand. The detention room was only about a couple minutes’ walk from the staff room. He didn’t have anything to do so it wasn’t an inconvenience but he just really hated looking after people when he didn’t need too. It was part of his DNA to feel that way. 

He could see the classroom in sight now, he groaned. He didn’t really feel like facing – stupid, ugly ‘rebel’ teenagers who stomped on the rules.

Geoff pushed open the door and stopped in his tracks.

 

“Well…Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! School has started and i have been bombarded by internal and externals. Probably the next chapter will be part 2 of this.


End file.
